Insider Tips for PVP
In this Guide I will explain how you can use Trainers Points (TPs) to change up your monster builds and I will explain in more detail how to build a monster team. Using TPs to make multiple builds within a single nature When giving or training your monsters TPs you should know that within the 799 total TPs you can give your monster, there are 199 total stat points (4 TPs = 1 stat point) that you can add to your monsters base stat total. How you distribute these TP’s can lead to different monster builds within each nature. Some examples of monster builds using creative TPs to change are... Bulky Mirage - The standard TP spread for a Mirage monster is 400 TPs for Attack, 200 TPs for defense and 200 TPs for special defense. This works for most monster, but if for some reason you want a bit more defense (extra time to increase attack, simply more defense...etc) you can do your TPs: 400 TPs defense, 400 TPs special defense or 400 TPs HP, 200 TPs defense, 200 TPs special defense. Hard Hitting Wall - The nature most often associated with this build is Endurable. The most common TPs for a Wall are 400 TPs to defense and special defense each. In this more creative build, you would give 400 TPs to attack and 200 tps each to defense and special defense. This would increase you attack base power, thus allowing you to hit your enemy harder while still having the defensive advantages of having a wall nature. The point I’m trying to make is that using creative TP distributions you can make a very unique PVP monster, built to fit exactly what your team needs. Get your creativity on. Quick tips on building a Monster team Not every monster has to do damage -- Some monsters sole role in PVP battles can be what is referred to as a De-Buff Wall (decreasing enemy stats such as accuracy, evasion or attack) or Team Healer (moves such as Team Captain can heal the status problems of every monster in your team). Make sure you double up on important PVP roles -- If your strategy, for example, relies on setting up a stack sweeper by lowering enemy accuracy, don’t just have one monster that has that type of move in their moveset. Relying on one monster to make your team strategy work is the fastest way to doom yourself to failure. Make sure you can lose a monster or two and still have an effective team. Make sure you can deal with walls -- Wall monsters in V2 are the single strongest monster build in MonsterMMORPG. Make sure you can heal/clear status’, reset degraded stats (acc, evasion, attack...etc) and inflict status’ on enemy monsters. Make sure you can deal with Stak Sweepers -- The second most important build in the game, Stack Sweepers can demolish your team if you give them too much set-up. The easiest way to cripple a stack sweeper is to lower its accuracy, increase your evasion and/or lower its Attack or Special Attack. You can also (when its crippled) inflict it with status’ (bleed, burn, poison...etc) or hit it hard. And finally, don’t think your team is invincible -- Make sure you have more than 6 battle worthy monsters. There will never be an unbeatable team...unless Chuck Norris decided to play MonsterMMORPG...then there would be. Chuck Norris. Thats all Monster Trainer! Good Luck!